


Take me back to the night we meet

by Erickisthewriter2



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13 reasons why, F/M, Fuck Bryce, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erickisthewriter2/pseuds/Erickisthewriter2
Summary: Clay dies and wakes up at Jessica's party and he tries his best to save Hannah and make things right hopefully he saves Hannah.





	1. Replay

**Author's Note:**

> Look the grammar sucks I know but bear with me

"Clay Helmet your name does not belong on this list. But you need to be here if I'm going to tell my story. If I'm going to explain why I did what I did. Because you aren't every other guy. You're different. You're good and kind and decent. And I didn't deserve to be with someone like you. No. I never would. I would have ruined you. It wasn't you. It was me and everything that's happened to me." Hanna said 

Clay dosent know what to feel. His emotions are all over the place. He mostly feels anger and sadness.

" God damn it!!" Clay screamed in Tony's came he then punch the door and got out and shut the car door behind him.

Tony was standing outside  over the city.' I'm sorry clay I knew how much you care for hana I promise I'll help you through this.if only I listin to the tapes earlier I could of helped or even stop her.' 

All of a sudden he heard clay scream and shut his car door 

" you knew! " Clay screamed while walking to him

" woah- " Tony tried to say but what was interrupted 

" you knew all along. " clay Said with anger 

" knew what? " Tony asked 

" that all of this is my fault! " clay Said

" how did I knew that? "

"  I-I just left Hannah. I left her there. She needed me, and I walked away. " Clay said 

" you were doing what she told you to do. " Tony said trying to make him feel better.

" I left! I knew I shouldn't have left. And then Bryce raped Jessica. Hannah saw, then Sheri knocked down the stop sign, then Jeff died, and it all started with me! " clay Said with sadness and guilt. 

Clay moved to edge of the cliff and looked below 

' if only I had a second chance to prevent what happened to her. ' clay thought with regret flowing through him 

" clay. " Tony said worried that clay might do something stupid 

" I think you gotta get back from that edge." Tony said 

' Please clay get back.'

All the guilt, sadness, anger, regret was to much for him

" Why? Why shouldn't I just jump, just let go? "

" So you can die? Huh so you can  Reunite with Hannah forever? " Tony asked getting really worry 

' clay don't do it! ' Tony mentally pleaded 

" fuck you Tony !"

"  You think you could have changed anything? What does that make you? God? " Tony asked said noticing clay seemed to be in pain

' my head hurts so much what the hell is happening. '  clay grab the sides of his head 

" I should of stayed with Hannah." Clay said  

At this point clay was had tears in his eyes.

" she told you to go ! " 

"  I should've told her, should've said."  Clay said but stoped. The pain in his head got worse.

" what ? " Tony asked  

' is he ok?' Tony thought then he moved a little closer to him.

" You think you could have changed any of this? " Tony asked 

' Please clay you'll get through this, let me help' Tony thought 

" I should have stayed with Hannah! " I could have said "I'm not going."" he  soobed out 

' I should of stayed!! I should of stayed. ' he mentally screamed 

" She said, "Get the hell out of here." 

Clay felt like his head was gonna split.

" no, no I won't go. " 

" get out ! " 

" No! " clay was close to falling off

" GET THE FUCK OUT! "

" NOT TILL YOU TELL ME WHATS WRONG! " clay Said at this point he was to freaking close to falling off.

Clay didint notice this  and felled off . He saw Tony reached out to him but was to late. " CLAY! " Tony screamed he tried to reach him but he was out of reach.

" CLAY! " Tony screamed 

He could hear Tony screaming his name. Then one song started playing in his head

' take me back to the night we meet.' 

Then everything went blank. 

Then he hears he voice.

" Leave me alone! Okay, just leave me alone, Clay. You should just go. " 

Then he opens his eyes and sees her.

" what the fuck." He say out loud 

' What the hell is going on,.h-Hannah is here how, wait is this Hell, is this my punishment, no it's not.' Clay thought. He was looking around the room, it was Jessica's room and it seemed so real to be a memory.

All this was to much for clay so he walked back and fell in the floor and his head on the floor. 

" oww" Clay said grabbing the back of his head. 

' wait that hurt so does this means this is real? ' 

Hannah stood up and looked at him " what are you doing get out clay now! " she said close to crying.

' was this his second chance he asked for? ' 

" Hannah i- " clay started to say but notice he was crying .

' Please let this be real.'

Hannah didn't notice cause she went back to the bed and sat down and looked  down into her hands.

' I-i I gotta save her no i am gonna save her. ' clay thought with determination 

He got up and grab his shirt and started buttoning it  up. 

He walked to her and said what was on his mind.

" Hannah I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you." Clay said holding in his tears but some escaped.  

Hannah turned her head to him and notice like her he's crying. She knows why she crying but why is he crying ? And he's saying he's sorry but about what  ' something Don't seem right with this. 

" what are you apologizing for? " she said looking at his eyes and saw that he seem so broken 

" for not being there for you when you needed me I know what you been going through and I'm not just talking about the rumors I'm talking the real things you had to go through I know you just kissed Justin and that's all that happened. I know the falling you had between you, Jessica, and Alex. I know what Tyler did to you and how it affected you. I know I know how Courtney betrayed you. I know what Marcus tried to do you. And yes I know what Zach did to you he stole to your encouragement from you  when you needed it the most. And the poem that was going around the school yea I knew it was yours and yes I knew it was Ryan who spread it." He said as fast as he could. At this point he had tears running down his face.

Hannah was shocked he knew all of this for how long? 

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hannah." Clay cried 

He was leaning against the wall with his face in his hand crying.

" what else do you know ? " She asked  wanting to find out more of what he knows but she also wanted him To not be sad.

She never told anybody of what has been happening to her no one not even her parents. She always wanted to talk to somebody about her problems but every time she wanted to trust some one they would always hurt here. Then boom here's somebody who knows what shes going through and the least person she suspected to know. She knows that they were gonna talk about this later.

He looks at her with eyes filled with tears in them going down his face. 

" I know that your thinking about killing your self." He told her 

' Please don't do it Hannah.' He mentally pleaded 

She looked at him with wide eyes  
' how do you know so much helmet ' she thought.

She felt exposed

She had her face in her hands 

" please clay leave. " 

" no I won't leave you. " clay Said  
He wanted to add 'again ' 

' I won't abonded you again.' 

" you don't want to be with me." She said heart broken.

" I do, i really do." Clay said 

' Please let me in I promise I won't hurt you.' Clay didn't want Hannah to be in pain no more. He wants to make this right.

" you know what people will say right." Hannah responded 

" I don't care." Clay said 

" Because it's easy for you, right? Because you're not the class slut. " 

" don't say that. "

" everybody say it ! " 

" I don't say it. " 

" Yes you did! When you saw that picture!"

' I'm gonna be honest with her I have to let her know.' Clay really wanted to get this off his chest. He was gonna be honest with her . 

" I didn't believe it. I was angry for a minute because because I was jealous of Justin. And I was an asshole, and I'm sorry. And I can never make it right, I can never say all this to you, but I love you. And I will never hurt you." 

Hannah was shocked she didn't expect him to say all of this and she didn't expect to make a love conffesion . She wanted to believe him. And he said he loves her that made her feel good For some reason.

' I want to believe you clay, but I'm scared you will hurt me. No Hannah he won't.' 

Clay then hugged her from behind and then she grab on to him. She felt safe when he hugged her like no one can hurt her.

Soon they were both crying.  

" I promise I won't leave you Hannah."

" I trust you clay ."

After a couple of minutes 

They stop crying and let go of each other.

" hannah let's get out of this party." Clay said

" ya let get out of here helmet."

That put a smile to his face it's been a while since he heard that it felt like he was revied 

' hmm we need a ride home so.' 

" let me ask jeff..." Then he stoped then a thought came to his head.

' holy shit Jeff! He's alive.' Clay thought with excitement 

Then it came to Clay Bryce hasn't raped Jessica yet, and  Jeff isn't dead.

' I can save them.'

" what about Jeff? " Hannah asked  she then looked at him and saw that he seemed concern and happy?

" hey helmet are you ok? " Hannah asked worried about him

" yea uhh let go find Jeff I'm sure he will give us a ride." Clay informed her. She nooded 

As they exited Jessica room clay locked the door so no one can go in. Then clay made sure to lock all the rooms upstairs.

" clay what are you doing? " Hannah asked 

' what is he panning? ' Hannah thought. She wonder 

" trust me this will help somebody out. Trust me." Clay told her 

" I trust you." Hannah told him

That made him feel good inside.

Even though he Dosent like Jessica he believes she shouldn't be rape no one deserves it. 

After he was done he looked at Hannah 

" alright let's find Jeff and get him to drop us off." Clay said while holding her hand and walking downstairs.

She was surprised she didn't expect clay to hold her hand. It let her know that he cares for her.

As they went downstairs Hannah and clay notice that alot of people were looking at Them and already spreading rumors on their way down they see Justin and Jessica going up the stairs he makes eye contact with Justin as they pass each other.

' I bet she fucked him '

' what a whore. '

' I knew she was easy.'

' way to go Jensen. ' 

' I'm not surprised . '

Clay was pissed off but kept calm. He then looked at Hannah and saw that sad look in her eye's  it broke his heart. He gaved her hand a squeeze.  she holded his hand tighter.

' it took a girl committing suicide for me to notice her problems.' Clay thought sadly

' why am I not surprise of course this would happen now I'm dragging clay down with me. ' Hanna thought. She hopes that this wouldn't happened but what do you expect from these type of people.

" hey don't listin to them ok, we both know that it ain't  true." Clay trying to comfort her, she nooded 

So as they make their way through the party they see Jeff drinking some coke while talking to a girl. They quickly make to his location.

" hey Jeff I need a favor." Clay said. When clay saw him he was happy as fuck. Jeff was one of his friends and he was devastated when he died. Jeff deserve all the time in the world but it was cut short but it won't  this time.

Jeff notice that clay was holding Hannah hand. Jeff shot him a grin. Since clay helped out with his studies he will be his wingman. Jeff wonder what clay wanted tho.

" sure clay what do you need ?" 

" I was wondering if you could drop me and Hannah off our house's. " clay asked him 

" hmmm sure let's go."  Jeff said getting ready to go

Hannah asked clay if that Jeff is drunk. Clay said that he only drank 2 beers 2 hours ago. Jeff smiled and said exactly you know me 2 well clay.

As they were about to exit the party they heard 

" damn Jensen  you with that slut , she's pretty tight haha." Bryce said laughing the whole part quieted down and all there attention was on them. Some started recording them  to see if there gonna fight

Clay was gonna ignore it until he saw Hannah let a tear fall. He cluch his jaw. 

Bryce the walk up to Hannah who had her back to him 

" keep it tight." He said then reach to grab her ass.

Clay saw this quickly then did something he would never think to do. He punch Bryce in the face before he he could touch Hannah . Since Bryce was kinda drunk he felled  back on the ground. Every was shocked no one expected  clay Jensen to punch Bryce and for Bryce not to take punch. Jeff was thinking along the lines of' holy shit.people were like ohhh.'Hannah was shocked that helmet actually punched Bryce.

' I won't let you touch Hannah again' Clay thought 

Bryce touch his check and flinch and it was red and soon it  will form  a bruise. He got pissed 

" your gonna wish you never done that Jensen." Bryce said trying to get up.

Hananh was scared that bryce might her or clay then she then saw clay punch Bryce again before he could get up. Jeff then grab clay.

" come on clay he ain't worth it. " Jeff told him still shocked but got over and tried to get them out of there quickly.

Justin then came down stairs with Jessica and saw his best friend on the ground holding his head.

" what the fuck happend here?!" Justin asked 

" dude Jensen punched the hell out of Bryce! " Zach told him 

" what Jensen?!" Justin asked . Zach nodded 

Justin then went to Clay to fight him.  

Justin then got ready to punch him Jeff moved clay so Justin would miss him. Clay then kicked him in the stomach. Justin had the air kicked out of himm people who recorded every thing posted the viedo on their Instagram, Snapchat, All social media 

" come on lets go clay." Jeff  told him hopping to be them out of here before it got worse.

Hannah then snap back to reality 

" come on clay lets go please. " Hannah pleaded not wanting to be in this party no more 

Clay nooded 

" let's go." Clay said 

Then the three of them left the house and got in Jeff car. Clay and Hannah got in the back seat next to each other as the car was moving back and got into the street they see Justin, Bryce, Zach, Courtney  and a bunch of people with their phone's recording them. 

Jeff then drove away from the house. Jeff didn't even know where he was driving to, he just drove.  He looked At the mirror and saw that they were sitting pretty close to each other. He smirked as he thought of a plan

' Clay Jensen you owe me big time.' Once he stoped at a red light he connected his phone to the car. Once he turn on his phones he noticed that he had alot of messages that read.

' Clay Jensen kicked ass.'

' Damn remind me not to fight Jensen.'

He ignored it and played take me back to the night we meet. Clay notice the song playing and looked at Jeff and shot  him  ' what are you doing.' Look  
And Jeff shot him a smile.

" I love this song. " Hannah said 

" yea me to it bring back memories. " he said with a sad look in his eyes 

Hannah then started singing the song

" I am not the only traveler,  
Who has not repaid his debt.  
I been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we meet."

Clay enjoyed her singing he continued to listin to her sing.

" and then I can tell my self, what the hell I'm supposed to do, and then I can tell myself not to ride along with you. I hae all and then most of you, some and now none of you, take me back to the night we meet."

Clay started to sing a little to he closed his eyes and sang just loud enough for Hannah to hear him 

" I don't know What I'm supposed to do, haunted by the gost of you , oh take me back to the night we meet."

Hannah looked at him surprised and smiled  he saw looking at him and smiled  
' well helmet looks like your full of surprises aren't you.'

She gave his hand a small squeeze to give for him to continue singing.

Clay blushed and sang a little louder. But Hannah sang with 

" when the night was full of terrors and your eyes were filled with tears when you had not touched me yet oh take me back to the night we meet."

Jeff smiled ' looks like clay Dosent need my help anymore.' 

They listin to the rest of the song and enjoyed the moment.

Then Jeff just drove them all around the places. even some places with bad memories with them. Clay finaly notice that he was still holding Hannah's hand. It made him blushed. 

Clay wanted to talk to her but not in front of Jeff or anybody, just the two of them.

Jeff thought it was getting late enough so he decided to drop them off.

" so Hannah want me to drop you off at your house or..." he wanted to say clay house but he thought that make her think bad or clay and him. See Jeff never believed the rumors of Hannah baker. He wanted to talk to her but he believes that clay is helping her.

" yea that would be great." She said 

" ok, where would that be?" He asked 

" oh yea is This address" she told him her address then he went to that location.

Once they reach the house the three just say In the car in silence. Clay noticed his hand hurted alot. His knuckles were red and bleeding  
' holy shit how hard did i hit him. '  
Hannah saw this  and offered him help

" hey clay let me help you out my parents may have some pain killer's to help you out." 

Clay nodded mostly to spend more time with her 

" hey Jeff can you wait for me it won't be long." Clay asked 

Jeff nodded 

" not to rush you but don't spend a lot of time ok." 

Clay nodded.

Hannah and clay went to her door and opened it and went inside. Clay looked and notice it's seem more filled with life than before which is good.

Hannah parent came out of their rooms and wonder if that's Hannah. When they came to the living room

They see her with a boy?!?! And thier holding hands!

" Who's he? " mr. Baker asked as his protectiveness of his daughter started to show.

Clay felt that he was blushing he didn't expect to meet her parents like this. Hannah thought it was cute. But she to blushed she wasn't expecting this she was hoping to at least introduce him properly.

" umm mom, dad this clay he's my friend." Hannah said

" hmmm sure so what is he doing in our house this late." Mrs.baker asked looking at Them. 

' oh no there getting the wrong idea' Clayand Hannah thought 

" no we, it's that, wait you go first." They said at the same time 

Mrs. Baker thought it was funny and cracked a smirk

" umm clay hurt his hand and I wonder if you could help him." Hanna said 

" sure, I'll take a look at his hand thats if you let go of his hand." Mr.baker said  hoping that his daughter would stop holding his hand.

They forgot that they were holding hands so they let go of each other blushing . 

" ok clay let me see your hand." Mr.baker said professionally 

Clay showed him his hand 

" how did you hurt your hand?" Mr.baker asked

" it was an accident." Clay said 

" hmmm let me get you a pain killer and a small ice pack." He said going to the bath room then the kitchen 

' yea righy.' He Thought as he left the room

Clay nodded 

" so your Hannahs "friend" right?" Mrs.baker asked 

" yea I am." Clay said 

" hmmm interesting." Mrs.baker said with a devious smile  

' Please don't do this mom ' Hannah thought 

Hannah shot her mom a cut it out look. Mrs.Baker smiled at her 

Mr.baker came with what he needed. Clay swallowed the pill and put the ice pack on his hand.

' seriously how hard is his face?' Clay thought 

" thank you Mr.baker and Mrs.baker." 

" your welcome clay." Mrs.baker said 

' at least he has manners' mr.baker thought 

" well it is quite late now you should go home clay." Mr.baker said

Clay nodded and told Hannah he'll text her later . She said that she will be waiting.

As he was about to leave he heard 

" you should come over for dinner one day." Mrs.baker suggestd  it sounded more like an command 

" what ?" Mr.baker and Hannah  said at the same 

' mom what are you planning? ' 

' well I should at least know her friend. ' 

" I think it would be a good idea."  Mrs.baker said 

' what you're on mom side now, tho it wouldn't hurt to have him over.'

" I guess you can come over." Mr. Baker said

" I'll think about it." Clay smiled 

" see you at school." Hannah said 

Clay smiled " yea I'll see you there."

With that he exited the house  and close the door. 

He saw Jeff grinning at him. Clay smiled and shook his head. Clay got in the passenger seat. 

" so you had nice time." Jeff asked 

" her parents asked me to come over for dinner. " clay Said

Jeff looked at him 

" dude you have to go!" Jeff suggested

" I'll think about it." Clay said 

' I want to go and it might be good a chance to tell her parent's about what shes going through.' 

" ok if you say so by the way that stunt you pulled off with Bryce and Justin, it's every where now." Justin telling him that every body knows about his fights. 

" what do you mean? " clay hoped that  no one recorded him or it would be big news 

' who am I kidding of course this would  happen 

Jeff showed him a viedo of the interaction starting with Bryce started shit and that he was about to touch Hannah no sexualy harass her.

" shit " clay Said 

" yea you got them good, I'm kinda proud and hey you did what you had to. " Jeff told him 

" so how many people do you think know ? " clay asked 

" ha probably half of the school by now and Tommorow at school its gonna be every where ." Jeff said being honest 

" shit that wasn't my intention." Clay said 

' this is bad.' Clay didn't even want to think about the problems that will come with this

" but listin clay you shouldn't mess with those guys anymore espicaly with Bryce im being honest here I wouldn't be surprised if they jumped you." That made clay nervous

" crap." 

" yea but don't worry I'll have your back." Jeff told him

" thanks Jeff your a good friend." 

Jeff smiled 

" don't mention it." 

Jeff then dropped off clay at his house.

" drive safe Jeff." 

Jeff nodded and drove home.

Clay took a deep breath. He felt like he was holding his breath the whole time . 

' I'm exhausted.' He walked to the front door and opened and went to his room he looked around the room the thing that he notice that wasn't there was the box of tapes. He slowly went to his bed and layed down. He didn't even bother to take of his clothe just his shoes. As he layed there he just looked at the celling the whole time. 

Knock knock some some one knock on the door.

" honey may I come in?"  His mom asked 

" ugh yea come in." 

She comes through door in her pajamas. She sees that his knuckles are all red and a little bruised.

" what happend to your hand ?!"

Clay looked at it

" I fell." Clay said casually

" clay tell me what really happen."

" look I'll tell you in the morning ok I'm really tired right now." Clay said not in the mood to be talking 

" are you ok? " she asked worry some thing happend to her son

" actually I never been better. " he said smiling. 

" well I'm glad to hear that and take it easy and tell me what happened In the morning ok mister ?" 

Clay nodded 

With that she left his room.

Clay sighed and closed his eyes and started falling asleep.

All of a sudden his phone vibrated 

" sigh who is it now. " he grabed his phone  and saw it was a message from Tony it read

' Clay we need to talk.' 

Author NOTES:  OK 1st off I don't want to erase  the message of the show I bleieve it has an important message with Hannah baker suicide. 2 I only wrote those the story to heal peoples broken hearts. 3rd hell ya 13 reasons why got a season 2. 4 please if your having suicidal thoughts please call this number 1-800-273-8255 or if you you think your friends going through depression or having suicidal thoughts go to https://13reasonswhy.info/#usa. Or send me an email and i will do my best to help you. suicide doesn't have to be your last option.

P.s: should i have Tony travel back in time with clay or nah? And please leave a review thanks for reading. Also it felt good to have clay punch Bryce 


	2. Play

" Clay wake up." His dad said 

" whaat." Clay said waking up 

" ohhh I don't want to wake up"  he said going back to sleep 

" come on clay you're gonna be late for school." His dad said 

" can I not to go to school today?"  Clay asked. He starting to remember what happend yesterday and of what Jeff told him last night.

MINI FLASHBACK 

" ha probably half of the school by now and Tommorow at school its gonna be every where ." Jeff said being honest 

" but listin clay you shouldn't mess with those guys anymore espicaly with Bryce im being honest here I wouldn't be surprised if they jumped you." That made clay nervous

End of MINI FLASHBACK 

" well I'm sorry but you shouldn't have come back that late in the night ." He said 

" by the way your mom want to talk you." He added 

Clay nodded 

" yea I figure she would." Clay said 

" Well get to it." That was all he said as he left the room.

Clay slowly got out off of his bed and went to take a shower. 

5 min passed 

He Accidentally slept a little in the shower and quickly got out of the shower quickly and almost slipped . He quickly change into clothes. He put on a white shirt with a Gray jacket,  black pants, and converse.

He got his book bag, his phone, and of course his beat headset.  As went to downstairs he sent a message to Hannah before he went to talk to his mom.

' hey Hannah good morning :) ' he was really happy 

He didn't wait to see if he got a reply from her as he put his phone in his pocket and went into the kitchen where his dad and mom eating breakfast and getting ready for the day.

His mom didn't waste a moment and ask the question 

" so what happend last night at the party? " she asked him 

" umm I was helping a guy out and I accidentally hurt my self." Clay said trying to be clam as he can 

His mother was making eye contact with him the whole time. It was so silent He could his heart beat in his chance. It was like this for a couple of seconds until she sighed 

" oh clay you got to be more careful I swear If you come back home today  hurt i dont what I'll do with you." She said laughing  

" haha yea." Clay said nervously 

' keep calm.' He Thought  

" well buddy you should get going to school."  His dad said

" dad what have I told you about calling me that. " Clay said

" ok, calm down honey. " he said smiling 

Clay shooked his head and got ready to leave. He grab his lunch and went straight to the front door.

" oh clay tony said he's giving you a ride to school he should be outside.

He stoped where he was which was in front of the door.

' Tony. He tried to save me when I felled of the cliff.' Clay thought sadly   
He couldn't imagine what he must of put him through in that moment. ' I wonder..'  he thought 

" clay aren't you going? " his mom said snapping him out of his trance

Clay looked " yea I'm going. see you later." He said opening door and stepping outside 

Clay sees Tony sitting in his red mustang looking at the road ahead of him. 

' he said we needed to talk but about what the fight?' He Thought 

So clay went up to his car and tapped on the window of the passenger side.

Tony  was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Clay and opened the door so clay can get in. 

" get in clay I want to talk you." Tony said 

Clay got in his car. Clay was trying act like every thing was normal. 

" it was pretty crazy last night, wouldn't you say clay." Tony said starting to drive to the school.

Clay  didn't know if Tony was talking about what happened up on the cliff or of the party.

" I'm not sure of what you mean." Clay said trying to find out of what he was talking about 

" I'm talking about what happened at the party." Tony said

" oh yea that." Clay said trying to play it cool 

" I'm not gonna lie clay I'm kinda proud of you." Tony said 

" what are you my dad? " Clay said looking out the window 

" no but I saw why you did what you did." Tony said 

" oh yea what's  that."Clay said looking over to Tony 

" I saw that Bryce was you know about touch Hannah." Tony informing 

" yea I don't I just didn't want her to go through something  like that again." Clay said looking at the buildings as they pass by

" again? " Tony asked 

Clay realize he fucked up

" just for forget about it. " clay Said not wanting to talk about the incident that happened in  the store.

" Clay, again? " Tony asked this time he was gonna get answer 

Clay really didn't want to talk about what happend.

" look Tony it's not my place to talk about what happend ok I already said enough." Clay said 

Tony stop at a red light. He looked at clay and saw that he wasn't to going to awsner 

" ok i won't press anymore. But Clay listin, what you did pissed of you know who and he will hurt you Clay." Tony told him 

" yea Jeff told me yesterday. " clay Said 

Tony nooded and started driving again.

" good, look Clay you know I have your back so after school I'll give you a ride home or if you need my help us just tell me and I'll be there ok." Tony telling 

" I- I understand Tony thanks I appreciate it i really do."  

" your welcome my friend." Tony said focusing on the road.

After a couple of minutes Tony ask a question that was on his mind for a while 

" so  you and Hannah you know...? " Tony said dragging the sentence on 

Clay blushed he didn't know what they are. Strangers, or friends  or...nah

" um we are friend's? " clay Said

" uh hu really now? Why you sound so unsure? " Tony was teasing clay at this point.

" umm." Clay didnt know what to say. He also didn't want to say anything that wasn't true or start rumors 

" it's complicated."  Clay said while  He checked his phone and saw that Hannah Reply to his message

' good morning. ready for the hell which is school. '

Clay smiled and let out a small nervious chuckle and  reply 

' trust me I wish I could say I was ready.' He sent the message 

Tony stoped the car

" hey we're here. " Tony said clay looked at the school and gulp 

" hey don't worry remember I have your  back." Tony said reassuring clay 

Clay nodded and put on his song and chose a song to pump him up and to give a some courage. 

The stand - the alarm 

Clay and Tony go out of the car. Tony and clay walked toward the front door of the school and pushed the door  open. Clay and Tony notice almost every one was looking at clay. Clay wasn't use to having a lot of people attention so he kept his head down.

If he wasn't listing to music he would be able to hear talking about happened.

' shit dude clay kicked ass at the party!'

' yea I heard.' 

' no way, he he's the one who punched Bryc ?'

' yea all because he Bryce was disrespecting his girl.Hannah baker.'

' oh shit guess she's off the market.' 

Tony was glad that clay didn't hear this he didn't need it. Tony know that clay has a hard time with people.  
Tony followed him till they got to his locker. Tony looked around to make sure Bryce or Justin weren't gonna come. Clay try to act like every thing was normal but it was turning out to be hard. Clay got some books from his locker and put it in his bookbag. Clay looked at where Hannah locker and saw that Hannah was at her locker.

The moment Hannah got school every one was talking about the latest rummor and about what went down at the party. She did her best to block them out but no matter where she went. She could still hear them talk about what clay did. She worried that some thing might happend to clay after all Bryce dosent like to be disrespected.   

She went to locker and over heard the people next to her conversation.

" dude I heard that Bryce is gonna beat the shit out of Jensen."

" yea I been hearing that too. I also heard that Justin wants to kick his ass."

' shit, I know i knew it I'm just bringing clay down with me, he Doesn't  deserve this.' Hannah blamed herself for this.

She closed her locker and got ready to go to her class but saw clay and tony in front of her.

" hey Hannah." Clay said first then Tony 

" hey clay." She said trying  act like if every thing was normal but it wasn't.

" so how are" that was all clay got to say before he got pushed and fell to the ground.

Tony turned around and saw that it was Justin that pushed clay Tony pushed him back so he wouldn't get close to clay.

Hannah quickly went to Clays side to  see if Justin  hurt him badly or if he hit his head.

" are you ok?!" Hannah asked 

" yea I'm ok." Clay said getting up quickly 

Clay then looks at Justin 

" What the fuck! " clay Said with anger 

Justin tried  to get to clay but Tony pushed him back and Justin fell on his ass.  

Then the counselor came out of his office to see  what was all the commotion. He saw people make a circle around 4 people.

" hey what's with all the commotion?!"  Mr.porter asked 

Then people walked away not wanting to deal with this situation or to be in trouble.

Mr.porter saw Hannah, Tony, Clay, and Justin 

" you four come with me. "

Clay sighed  but did as he was told.

Counselor room

Clay sat in the middle between Hannah and Tony and justub6sat next Tony.  

Mr. Porter sat in front of them  looking at all of them.

" ok why don't you tell me what happened." 

Clay did not want to deal with this at all and he was sure no one didn't want to deal with this.

" I accidentally ran into clay and he fell. " Justin lied

" bull shit." Clay said surprised of what he said

" please mr.jensen refrained from saying things like that." Mr.porter 

" look mr.porter that's not what happend me and clay we're talking and then Justin pushed him. " Hannah said 

Justin frowned and was about  to protest but Tony started talking 

" look mr.porter Hannah is telling the truth." Tony said 

" I see tell me Justin are they telling the truth? " mr.porter asked him

" no it's not true! There fucking lying."  
Justin said.

Knock knock  
They turned around and saw that it was Alex knocking on the door.

" you can come in Alex." Mr.porter said

Alex came in and notice everyone in the room was looking at him.

" what can I help with you Alex I'm busy." 

" I just came to say that I saw Justin push clay on purpose." Alex said telling the truth 

Clay, Tony,Hannah,and Justin  were not expecting this.

Mr.porter looked at all them.

" ok Tony,Hannah,clay, and Alex you can leave." They nodded

They were already out of the   
Door.

" clay we'll talk later. " mr.porter said 

" ok " that was all he said 

Lunch break 

Clay sat at a table. He was working on his homework that was due in the next class. 

" hey can I sit here? " he looked up and saw that it was Hannah 

" uh yea of course. " clay Said moving his home work  so she could put her plate of food on the table 

" thanks." She said as she sat down 

" no problem." Clay said

" look clay can we talk after school? " Hannah asked 

Clay figured that  she want to talk about how he knows what he knows.

" yea where ? " he asked 

" um how about the park." Hannah suggested( the place where Tony takes clay climb a rock) 

"   sure I'll ask Tony if he could take us there." Clay said

" tell me what. " clay looked behind him and saw Tony looking at him

" oh that if you could drop us off at the park later."Clay said 

" sure." Tony said 

" thanks Tony. " Hannah said gratefully 

" yea thanks Tony. " clay Said 

" no problem. " Tony said as he sat next clay

Soon the three started talking about random things. Clay felt happy then he has a for a long time just seeing Hannah smile and talk made him full of joy but in the back ground he could hear people talking about him and Hannah 

" so how did you and clay meet." Hannah  asked  

" oh we meet when we were kids." Tony asked 

" really ? "

" ever since we been friends." Clay said 

Clay looked around and saw Justin and Bryce and other jocks hanging out with jocks. Bryce made eye contact with him and Clay felt fear and anger. He could to tell that Bryce wanted to come over and beat the living shit out of him. 

Clay looked away not wanting to think of what could and will happen once Bryce gets his hands on him.

Over the intercom he heard a woman say 

" clay Jensen please report to the counselor office. " 

' shit. ' 

Clay got his stuff and got ready to leave.

" we'll come with you." Tony said  
Hannah nodded in agreement

Clay smiled and nodded

They didnt talk on their way there.

Once they reach the counselor office clay told them they should meet up next to Tony car which is in the school parking lot

Clay opened the door and sighed and saw mr.porter on his computer. It didn't take long for him to notice clay 

" ah clay please take a seat." Mr. Porter 

Skip to End of school 

As soon as the bell rang clay made his way to Tonys car not wanting to deal with anything. 

He waited for a minute then he saw Hannah and Tony coming he smiled 

 

' finally we can get out of here. '

" Well you guy's ready to leave ? " 

" yea we're ready to leave." Clay said quickly 

They got in the car.

' finally he didn't have to deal with Bryce.' 

Tony started the car and drove off to the park.

They were silence through the whole ride.

Soon the car stoped. Tony guessed that they wanted some alone time so he said he has to do something and that he would be back later. They said it was cool.

When Tony left clay  lead Hannah to the place where he and Tony talked.

" where are we going ? " Hannah asked 

" trust me. " clay Said 

Once they reach the place clay takes a seat on the rock. Hannah does the Same.

" Clay I need you to be honest how do you know if what I been going through? " Hannah asked  

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.  Look  I KNOW THIS IS NOT AS GOOD AS THE LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW YOU GUYS WANTED FOR JUSTIN AND BRYCE TO CONFRONT CLAY BUT THAT'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME . ALSO I'LL EXPLAIN WHY ALEX DID WHAT HE DID IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS LIKE TO SEE. 

BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS THANK YOU :)

Yes my grammar sucks any one want to be my beta reader?


	3. Run boy run

Clay didn't know how to start ‘ yeah, I somehow traveled back in time after listening to the tapes you left behind, explaining why you killed yourself.’ She would probably leave and never talk to him again, he didn't want that to happen. what could he do knowing that she wouldn't believe him. so he twisted the truth so he wouldn't be lying. 

“ Hannah I'm worried about you, and how I know what I know is that I always acknowledge what was happening, from the rumors in the hallway. I wanted to talk to you to see if all those rumors were true. I believed them at first but now I know that they ain't true , and I wasn't there when you needed me but I'm here now.” Clay said. 

Clay feels like he still hasn't saved her from.herself . he feels that he always will carry this guilt of his no matter what happens. 

Hannah didn't know how to respond should she be mad that he knew what was happening and didn't help or happy that he's here for her now. 

“ Why do you care so such much about me? “ Hannah asked him.

Clay is going to be honest with her.

“ Because I love you Hannah. “ Clay Said smiling at her.

Hannah blushed, lowered her eyes embarrassed that he could see her blushing.

‘ She's beautiful ‘ Clay thought.

“why would you want to be with me?” She asked him wanting to know badly. 

“ why wouldn't I?” Clay asked. 

“ I'm not perfect Clay, I'm just a -” 

“ Hannah you're not some class slut, to me you're perfect and you’re what's more important to me right now .” Clay said 

Hannah felt a tear go down her cheek.

“ Hannah I'm here for you, you're not alone if you want to talk to you can talk to me or your parents.” Clay said hoping that she now knows she's not alone.

Clay hugged her, and She hugged him back. He could hear her crying as he felt her hugging him tighter. 

“ Clay sometimes I want everything to stop. To not exist.” Hannah said.

 

“ I'm scared that it won't get better that, and it will always be like this.” Hannah said 

Clay didn't want Hannah to feel like this like it wouldn't get better.

“ Hannah all this will pass it won't be forever. I'll be by your side every step of the way.” Clay said 

He heard her whispered. 

“ I'll trust you Clay.” Hannah whispered.

“ You won't regret it .” Clay said smiling .

They let go of each other while blushing, then they were holding hands enjoying the view.

“ Clay I love you too.” Hannah said smiling at him. 

Clay looked at her with a huge smile on his face .

“ Uhhhh.” Clay didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting her to say that to him. He thought she didn't like him, because she didn't say that back at the party when he said that he loves her. 

“ So what are we?” He asked ask. 

Hannah wondered what they were too, because Neither Clay and Hannah didn't want to ruin what they had.

“We're just two people who love each other.” Hannah said smiling at him.

Clay was a little disappointed that she didn't say they weren't going out, but he knew now they weren't rushing things.

“ I don't want to rush this clay, because I don't want to ruin us.” Hannah said.

‘ And I don't want to ruin you.’ She thought.

“ Yeah me neither,so let's take this slow.” Clay said almost stuttering, and he still couldn't get over the fact that she said she loved him.

They sat there talking and enjoying each other's company until the sun went down. Clay didn't want this to end, but he knew They shouldn't be out late.

“um not to ruin the moment but I'm sure Tony will be back for us.” Clay said killing the mood.

“yeah we should head back, it is getting late.” Hannah said agreeing.

They got up and walked to the place where Tony left them.  
Clay sent Tony a text to pick them up and Tony replied in text he will be there in a couple of minutes.

“Tony will be here in a couple of minutes.” Clay said looking at his text.

“ Good it's starting to get cold.” Hannah replied.

Clay thought it would be a nice thing to give her his jacket, so she wouldn't be cold. So he took off his jacket and put it around Hannah.

“ Here you should wear it.” Clay said giving her his jacket.

“ Really? Are you sure?” She asked not wanting him to get cold because of her.

“ Yeah besides I'm not cold.” He replied hoping that she will wear it.

“ Thanks helmet.” Hannah said smiling at him, while She put on his jacket She won't lie she enjoyed wearing his jacket.

He smiled back at her.

‘ She looks beautiful.’ Clay thought.

They waited for a while then Tony came in his red mustang and parked next to them.  
When he saw her wearing Clay ’s jacket and then holding hands. Tony smiled.

‘ I wonder what happened between them?Either way they look happy.’ Tony thought looking at Clay. Clay saw him looking at him and Hannah.

‘I know he's gonna be asking me later about what happened l.’ Clay thought already imagining Tony teasing him.

Clay and Hannah got into his car. Usually Clay would sit in the front with Tony, but now he wanted to sit next to Hannah. Tony noticed and his smile broke into a grin.  
Clay saw him grinning so he. Clay shooked his head and sat next to Hannah.

“Ok where to now?” Tony asked.

“ can you drop me off at my house? I'm sure my parents are wondering where I'm at.” Hannah said. 

Tony nodded and started driving. Clay asked Tony what time it was.

“ It's 6:00.” Tony informed him.

“ really? We have been here for that long?!” Clay replied surprised ‘ Damn I didn't even notice we have been out here that long.’ Clay thought as clay reflected another thought came to his head.

‘ Shit my mom and dad are probably worried.’ Clay thought.

Clay checked his phone, and saw that he got 5 different messages from his parents. Each message asked where he was and if he and then he replied to the messages.

‘ I'm coming home, I'm with some friends right now.’, and he sent the message to his parents.

Clay closed his eyes and relaxed.  
‘ Hannah said she loves me.’ He Thought smiling he had never felt so happy in his life.

He felt something on his shoulder , soHe opened his eyes and saw her head on his shoulder. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest like one of those xenomorphs from aliens.

Hannah felt safe when she was with him, like nothing bad could happen to her. She felt like she could live. 

‘ I love you helmet.’ She closed her eyes and took She felt clay give her hand a squeeze. She smiled as she fell asleep.

It took around 20 minutes to get to Hannah's house. When Tony parked outside her house, he looked back and saw that they were still sleeping .Tony felt mischievous so took a picture of them and saved it to send it to Hannah and Clay later. 

Tony had to cough at least 3 times to wake them up.

Clay let out a small yawn and Hannah also was also awake now.

“ Well we're here.” Tony said.

“ Thanks Tony and I'll text you later helmet .” Hannah said as she got out of Tony’s car and walked to her front door. Suddenly the door opened and it was her father behind the door.

“ Hey Hannah.” Andrew Baker said surprising her.

“ oh hey dad.” Hannah told her dad slightly shocked that he was home early.

Mr.Baker looked at the car and saw Clay and Tony.

“ Isn't that the boy who came into our house the other night?” Andy said looking at clay. Clay saw him looking at him as felt embarrassed and acted like he didn't notice him staring.

‘ Why is he looking at me?’ Clay thought.

“ Yeah he's my… he's my best friend.” She finished hoping her dad will believe her.

“ Uh-hu sure ok so when did you get that jacket?” He asked her wondering when she got it.

“ Oh um my friend let me borrow his jacket.” Hannah said trying to play it cool.

“ is that friend inside that car that you ?” He asked smiling. It was fun seeing Hannah get flustered.

“ can we go inside now?” Hannah trailed off not wanting answer his question.

“ Haha sure.” Andy said before giving the car one last glance.

Hannah and her dad went inside her house.

“ Why was her dad looking at me?” Clay asked.

“ I'm sure he thinks that you guys are going out.” Tony reassured 

“ Really?” Clay asked.

“ I assume, so anything interesting happened ?” Tony asked genuinely curious about what happened when was gone.

“ Umm I told her that I love her.” Clay said remembering what happened. 

Tony was surprised, he didn't expect Clay to make a confession to Hannah. He remembers he and Jeff try to give Clay encouragement to ask Hannah out.

“ Oh really?” Tony asked.

“ Yeah and she said she loves me.” Clay said happy with a stupid grin on his face.

Tony smiled at him feeling happy for his friend.’ This could be good for both of them’ he thought .

“ So are you guy's dating then?” He asked looking back at Clay. 

“ No we just know that we love each other, but I'm hoping that we will be together officially .” Clay said in a happy voice looking at her house.

“ I'm sure you guys are gonna end up together.” Tony said boosting Clays confidence.

 

“ So you want me to drop you off at your house?” Tony asked.

“ Can you drop me off at your house so I can get my bike? ” Clay asked.

“ Yeah sure.” Tony said.

Clay had messed up his bike in a accident, so he asked Tony if he could fix his bike and Tony said he'll do it.

It took 5 minutes to get to his house. When they got there Tony went to his garage to get Clay’s bike and handed it to him. 

“ thanks Tony I owe you one.” Clay said getting on his bike.

“ Don't mention it. ” Tony said going inside his house.

(Play run boy run by Woodkid ) i

Clay started riding his bike to his house and notice someone was calling him. He pulled out his phone and saw it was Jeff so he answer his phone.

“ Clay where are you at ?! ” Jeff asked quickly.

“ I'm on my bike going home. Why? ” Clay asked wondering what's wrong.

“ Ot's Bryce and Justin they are looking for you I heard that they're gonna jump you! ” Jeff rapidly.

All of a sudden Clay heard a car engine. Even tho he's Terrified he looks behind him to see a black car with its Windows down and he sees that Bryce is driving.

When Bryce saw Clay it was like a lion looking at his prey as if he was going in for the the kill.

“ Shit. ” was the only thing that came out of Clays as he started to peddle. Clay took short cuts through people's backyards but Bryce will keep catching up with him . Clay peddle faster but Bryce was right behind him. Clay took a quick turn but didn't see that a car was parked there and he hit going flew over the hood and collided against the payment . 

“ Fuck not again.” was all clay got to say before he saw Bryce and Justin above him Bryce pulled him only to punch Clay in the face . Clay fell to his knees then Bryce and Justin brought him to Bruce's car.Clay tried to resist and scream for help how ever Justin frowned and pushed clay in the back seat of the car.

“ Make sure he doesn't get out.” Bryce told to Justin.

Justin nodded getting in the back with Clay who was trying to get out so Justin punched him so he could stop.

“ Listen Jensen don't make this harder than it has to be.” Justin threaten him

Clay didn't reply but he stopped resting as felt his whole head throb. He felt blood go down on the left side of his face. 

‘ Shit what am I gonna do?!’ Clay thought he could try calling the police but Justin was looking at him and he probably couldn't if he even if he wanted to.

“ Where are we going?! ” Clay asked scared shitless 

Bryce didn't bother to acknowledge him.

“ don't worry about it .” He said with a casual tone. 

Clay gulped ‘ Shit this is really bad.’ 

Clay realized that they were driving for a while far from the town into the woods. Soon the ride came to an end.

“ Get out .” was all that Bryce said as he got out of his car.

Clay didn't know if he should but Justin pushed him out of the car and Clay fell to the ground.

 

Clay glared at Bryce and notice that a bruise was forming around the eye.

“ Hey Justin look out for people.” Bryce ordered Justin.

 

Clay stood up disoriented. Bryce went up to him and asked him.  
” You know what's gonna happen right?” Bryce asked him only to have Clay punch him in the face.

“ Oh you shouldn't have done that.” Bryce said pissed off

Bryce then punched him. Clay fell to the ground, but Bryce wasn't going to easy on Clay so he grab him by his shirt and kept punching each punch harder than the last. After a couple hits Justin started to think this was going to far.

“ Dude I think that's enough.” Justin said actually scared that Bryce might take this too far but Bryce ignore him 

 

“ what's the matter Jensen? what happened to all that courage huh?” Bryce taunted him.

By now clay was on the border of being unconscious. He was bleeding alot(imagine him when Bryce beats him the first time in the show.)

“ hey come on Justin don't you want to get a hit in? ” He asked Justin.

“ I think you took this to far, I mean look at him Bryce you're basically killing him.” Justin said looking at Clay.

“ me you mean we, besides it'll teach him a lesson to not mess with us.” He said 

Justin frowned and said.

“ dude I have the counselor on my back, when he sees clay tomorrow he's gonna know I had something to do with this.” Justin explained his concern to Bryce.

“ Dude chill out, if it would make you make you feel better we'll leave him out here.

“ are you fucking serious?!” Justin asked.

“ What ?” Bryce said.

Justin didn't know what to do but he agreed to leave Clay behind. 

“ Ok let's go.” Justin said.

They got in the car and drove off leaving Clay behind.

Clay laid on the floor groaning. He tried to get up but it was hard for him to stand up, but It took him a minute to get on on his feet and stand. He didn't know what to do should he call the police or walk home. He got out his phone to call someone and saw that he had 4 missed calls but didn't check who they were from. He immediately called Tony but the phone ranged for a while until he answered.

“ hey what's up man?” Tony asked.

“ can you pick me up?” Clay asked him.

“ didn't you just leave on your bike?” Tony asked Clay.

“ look can you just pick me up?” Clay asked wanting to go home

“ ok where are you at?” Tony asked him.

“ let me check.” Clay told him

Clay checked google maps and sent his location.

“ What the hell are you doing out there?” Tony asked.

“Look can you just pick me up.”Clay replied.

“ Ok,but it'll take me a couple of minutes to get there so hold on.” Tony informed him.

“ Ok.” was all Clay said as he hanged up.

__________________________________

When Tony got to where Clay was he saw him leaning against a tree.

“ Hey Clay get in.” Tony told Clay.

Clay slowly got in the front passenger seat, when he sat down Tony notice that he wasn't looking away from him like as if he was hiding from him.

“ Hey clay what's the matter?” Tony asked.

Clay shooked his head.

“ Nothing's wrong.” Clay lied.

Tony grabbed Clay by the shoulder and notice that Clay flinch when he touch him.

“ Hey, Clay come on talk to me.” Tony said.

When Clay looked at him Tony immediately asked him finally having a good look at him. 

“ what the hell happened to you?! Who did this to you” Tony asked.

Clay didn't have the energy to lie to Tony and that he actually wanted to talk to someone. 

“ look I'll talk but you have to promise me you're not gonna tell Hannah about this.” Clay pleaded

Tony nodded 

‘ why doesn't he want Hannah to know?is there something I don't know.’ Tony thought.

“ sure I promise.” Tony said giving his word.

Clay explained what happened to him.

“ Shit Clay we have to call the police.” Tony said.

“ I don't know what to do.” Clay Said being honest.

“ Ok let me drop you off at your house and you can talk to your parents about this.” Tony said suggesting a plan.

Clay nodded and looked outside the window while Tony took him home.

“ Hey Clay you know you can talk to me about anything right.” Tony said.

“ yea I know.” Clay said.

When Clay got home he hoped his mom wouldn't talk to him but of course his mom called him when he got home 

 

“ can you come please.” his mom said 

He let out a loud sigh but walked into the kitchen and leaned on the wall.

His mom was on her computer and his dad was on his computer. Once his mom notice him and saw him.

She let out a cream 

“ oh my god what happened to you!?!” she screamed and quickly went over to him.   
His dad looked up at him and saw the state that his son was in and ran over to him and guided him to a seat so he could sit down.

His mom went upstairs to get the first aid kit.

“ what the hell happened to you?!” his dad asked. 

Clay didn't know if he should lie or tell the truth. 

“ I fell off my bike.” Clay said with a low voice. 

“ Don't give me that bull shit son!” he dad said.

His mom came to the kitchen with the the first aid kit and started to patch him up.

“ what really happened clay?” His dad asked 

“ I-i-I was attacked by some people and they put me in a car, then they beat the shit out of me well it mostly one the other just made sure I couldn't leave.” Clay said deciding that telling his parents the truth

Clay mom had tears in her eyes when he. finished.

“ who clay?! who did this?!” she asked wanting to punish the people who did this to her little boy

He knew if he told his mom she would take legal actions against them.

“ Can we not deal with this right now? I'm tired ok besides I'm sure the counselor will talk to me tomorrow anyway I'm sure he'll know who did it anyway.” Clay said closing his eyes as his mom was taking pictures of him

After taking pictures of him his mom started to clean his face up and address his wounds. Clay felt his mom put a bandaid on his head. It sting for a while.

He could hear his dad and mom talking about about what are they gonna do. He block most of the conservation out but heard that they were gonna talk to the counselor.

“ alright buddy why don't you go take a shower.” his dad said.

Clay nodded and went upstairs and went to take a shower.

Once he was done he went to his bed and layed down. Before he could fall asleep his mom came in his room and say sat on his bed.

“ Hey honey.” She said looking at Clay 

“ Hey.” was all Clay 

“ How are you holding up?” She asked him.

“ I'm ok.” He said falling asleep.

“ look clay you know you can tell us anything right?” She asked him.

“ yea I know.” Clay said looking at him.

‘ just not everything.’ He Thought to himself 

“ well here this should help with the pain.” She offered him Advil

He took the painkillers and swallowed them slowly feeling the pain ease.

His mom got up and walked to the door and gave him one last look 

“ sleep well Clay.” was all that she said as she went to talk to her husband. 

For one hour he lay there looking at the ceiling With one thought ‘ what am I doing .’ Clay thought he still couldn't comprehend what has happened starting with going back in time to that party.it was too much for him to handle he felt like he could have a mental break at any moment but having Hannah alive was more than enough to keep him going. 

 

Hey please leave a review and tell me what you think. I know it's a short chapter and the next chapter is mostly gonna be Hannah and Clay chapter.

Peace, and Thank You to a certain somebody.


End file.
